my little love
by strawberriklee
Summary: she was his little princess, always and forever. And he was the prince who held her heart…
1. my little princess

**My little princess**

**Summary: she was his little princess, always and forever. And he was the prince who held her heart…**

**Disclaimer: yea, y'all know dbz isn't mine lol**

**A/n: hey guys! Beautiful crimson here! I've decided to do a double shot. Kind of like a one shot 'cept there's two parts? I have noticed that I like the whole…royal idea, so if you're a common reader of mine and you're getting sick of it…well…I'm sorry, I guess its just my submissive, over romanticized, soap opera day dreaming coming through to my writing ;; But anyways, foreword and onward!**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"_A girl is Innocence playing in the mud, Beauty standing on its head, and Motherhood dragging a doll by the foot."_

He was known as a womanizing brute, a narcissistic jerk, a pampered palace brat.

He was known as a brave combatant, a passionate fighter, and an accomplished scholar.

He was known for his stern looks, disciplined behavior, and strict mannerisms.

But this all had changed for prince trunks however. Soon his hard ways softened; not many could tell this from a first glance, but if you watch him; watch the way he smiles unbeknownst to himself as she picks wild flowers in the meadow and weaves little floral crowns out of them.

Watch the way his eyes will wonder from an important conversation with planet officials when he notices her running past, chasing the other courtier children, the way his features take on a cheerful red shade when she asks him to watch her baby doll while she gets its blanket ready for its nap, the two became inseparable…

Pan had arrived at the very tender age of three, sent by her elite-classed parents to be brought up under the grand court of king vegeta and queen bulma. She was as precious as could be with her jet black hair always plaited or put into a pony tale, her tiny little dresses that always seemed to get dirty so quickly, Her emotional brown eyes, so wide and innocent to the sins of the court, her olive skin always slightly rosy with joy, and the overall uniqueness she harbored with in her soul. These were some of the features that had drawn in the precarious, cold hearted, thirteen year old prince, ultimately opeing the doors to his heart.

Not long after the young child's arrival, you could see the prince holding her hand, walking relatively slow as she toddled by his side along the shores of the river; or his usually indifferent form carrying the little girl gently throughout the corridors of the palace as she made child like observations. She could be seen sleeping on the prince's lap after dinner when the festivities of nightly balls commenced and he would watch, refusing damsels often as he cradled the sleeping bundle in his arms. She would frequently sit on the side lines as the warrior prince trained under his father, or on occasion you would catch them during their own training sessions whether it be flying lessons, intermediate martial arts or the art of ki.

Of course prince trunks had a sister around the same age and loved her very much, but princess bra was brought up by the hands of the court and was already a typical, well classed courtier, selfish and spoiled, constantly reminding people who she was. Pan was different though, she was so pure and sweet, and this is why trunks felt it was his job to protect her from any sort of impurity to grace her path.

When approached about his sudden softening exterior, he would simply put on his scowling poker face, that was so much of his fathers, and claim it was because she was far too young to be so alone in the world.

Months had passed by very quickly; it had seemed, in the happy court of the royal family. Pan had grown quite a bit in these past three years and was not too often seen wondering too far from the now sixteen year old prince's ever caring side. He had become very much the brother figure in the six year olds life and they cherished each other deeply. They needed each other I a way no one else could give them; him, to be able to bring down the constant defenses of his heart; her to simply be loved when she had no one.

Pan had soon been given a room in the prince's wing, right next door to his own. She would often have nightmares and trunks would be the only one to ease her fears, so the queen thought this a nice alternative to the little girl wandering the halls of the very large castle in the middle of the night.

On nights such as those, she would crawl out of her queen sized bed, exit the lavishly decored room, creep through the large oak doors, and timidly walk the couple of steps to the prince's bedchambers, she would peak through his entry and slip in, closing the door soundly behind her. In seconds of standing by his larger than king sized bed, she would be at his side, wrapped securely in his arms as he stoked her soft raven hair.

The days of women occupying his bed became a distant memory of a life he no longer possessed. For now, the only female body that slept between his covers was the small one that he would pick up into his arms and comfort in hopes of ridding the memories of her childhood nightmares.

"Trunksie?"

He chuckled, "what is it panny?" he asked as his fingers swept through her silky tresses. He loved her hair, the soft texture; the smells of spring and hints of lavender, the multi-tonal colors of browns, honey, and black lost in the curtains of its length.

She looked into his deep sapphire eyes and smiled, "do you think I'll be pretty when I grow up?"

He smiled that one smile only she could put onto his gracious face, "there's not a doubt in my mind sweetie."

He looked down to her small arm his hand had been resting on and stared at the tribal band styled tattoo that all elites and royalty received on their right bicep. Hers was one strand of barbed wire that wrapped around the front of her upper arm and in the center was the insignia of her elite warrior bloodline. As time went on things would be added, more bands would be looped around her forearm as she developed more and more skill and climbed the latter of elites, and once she had a mate, his symbol would also be added, designating their union.

"I can't wait till my tattoo gets more stuff" she added as she noticed him gazing upon the permanent markings of her family heritage, "I like yours," she rubbed her tiny fingers over the prince' tribal band.

It had several strands of intertwining barbed wire indicating that he had achieved top elite warrior skills. Woven in throughout the strands of sharp metal was a green, leafy vine signifying his authority in the saiyin-jin army as a top commander, next to his father who had two vines among his fencing, and in the center of his muscular arm sat the symbol of the saiyin-jins with a crown hovering over the symbol of the mighty race as indication that he was part of the royal family.

"You have plenty of time for that, for right now you just stay as my little princess," he stated softly, kissing her forehead endearingly.

"Trunks, am I always gonna be your little princess, even if I'm not a real princess?" she asked innocently.

"You'll always be my little princess and no one could take that away." He assured her, flashing a tender smirk.

"Do you think I'll get married one day?"

"To a wonderful man I'm sure." He couldn't begin to think of his little girl with another man.

"But…" a distraught look brushed onto her face.

"What is it baby?"

"I want to marry you one day, not anybody else." She stated as if it were common knowledge.

He couldn't help but to hug her tiny form closer as his face lit up, he thought it so adorable, "like I said panny, you have many years to come before you need to worry about stuff like that, for now you just stay as my sweet little girl, the princess of my heart." He concluded, pecking the top of her raven head.

But soon sleep overcame them, and they cherished the few hours of which they lye together, trunks holding tight to his little princess and pan sleeping soundly once again in the loving embrace of the prince who held her heart…

End

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well that's the end of chapter one! What do you think? Is it ok? Is it cute? I think I did better on my editing! Anyways, I must make chapter two: the sequel (these are two one shots that I put into the same story as chapters lol)


	2. my little queen

**My little love**

**Summary: she was his little princess, always and forever. And he was the prince who held her heart…**

**Disclaimer: yea, y'all now dbz isn't mine lol**

**A/N: yay the sequel! I hope this is good lmao ;-) **

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"_Soul meets soul on lover's lips."_

Her eyes sprung open, as they had every time a nightmare plagued her slumber. You would think that a sixteen year old elite warrior such as she would have out grown such childish fears, but this was not the case for pan, no, they had, if anything increased. They had become so unbearable in the last two years that she would awake in a disoriented panic, not knowing where she was and covered with sweat, tears threatening to spill from her deep, petrified, chocolate eyes and her breathing left heavy and ragged. It would take her several moments to recollect her thoughts and realize that she was in her room, her large lonely room, the room she dreaded to fall asleep in without the thought of familiar embracing arms near by as they always had been from her childhood.

With that thought, her heart leapt with a pang, lord how she missed him! Trunks, the one person she cared for more than life itself, had been at war with an opposing planet for over two years now, due to his leadership in the imperial military. She was desperate to have him back, ready to be back into those strong, open arms that fit so snuggly around her lean form.

A slight smile, one of happy reminiscent and pain of something no longer there, spread across her lips as she recalled the night when she had been just a mere six year old who didn't understand the concepts of marriage, love and mating, told the lavender haired royal she wanted to marry him and in response, he had called her the princess of his heart. He had always called her his little princess but that night it put more meaning behind the cutsie little pet name.

'Click,'

Her body became alert as all of her sense went on the defense upon hearing the abnormal sound which echoed through her sensitive saiyin ears. She tried to sense around, but found nothing, not one flicker of ki, unless it was masked.

'God damnit!" she thought as she threw her covers to the side and slipped out of the security of her bed.

She walked slowly on guard as she went step by step over the threshold of her room, unaware of anything in her path as the darkness of the night taunted and teased her five keen senses, over dramatizing everything that usually would go about unaware.

With each step her breath and heart rate heightened as fear of the unknown filled her mind which was already left on the edge, leftover as a gift from her ruthlessly unmerciful nightmares.

Just as she went to reach for a light she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck and a strong, slightly calloused hand grasping hers ever so gently, stopping her from turning on the bright lights of the bedroom.

"Panny…I'm home."

Tears filled her eyes as the sweet sounds of his ever endearing voice filled her ears and immediately replaced her fears with over zealous joy.

She spun quickly around to the silhouette of, who she knew instantly to be trunks, her trunks.

She quickly leapt into the arms she had been craving for so long.

"I missed you so much" she mumbled into his chest as the tears that had been threatening to pour from her eyes flowed shamelessly.

"I know, I'm sorry I took so long honey." He said pulling her away from his chest and looking on at his girl in the beams of moonlight.

"Look at you," he declared half to himself as he glanced her up and down, "you've grown into a fine woman…I can't believe how gorgeous you are."

He smiled happily on at her.

"Come to bed its late and you must be exhausted." She kindly suggested, pulling him by the hand as she lifted up her covers.

Soon enough pan's dreams were fulfilled as she lye enveloped in the arms of the man that held her heart.

"You've been having nightmares again haven't you," he questioned, remembering the way her heart beat at a fast tempo set on by fear induced adrenalin

"Like you wouldn't believe," she said with a smile as if they were a distant memory.

"I can believe your still panny….you've grown so much" he said with an airy chuckle, unknowingly nuzzling into her neck, breathing in her scent, the familiar fragrance of spring mixed delightfully with lavender, but unlike when she was a mere child she also now carried new smells, the sensuous hint of perfume, the erotic pheromones every women posses, but she also had an absence of something….something that bothered the prince to no end…it was the absence of him…his scent…

"So who have you been gracing your bed chambers with these past couple of years" he asked with a smirk which undoubted proof of his relations to the king as his son.

"Oh you know, the usual men." She stated as his nose rubbed onto hers in attempts of teasing her lips.

"You know how I feel about this…"he stated as he lightly kissed her lower lip.

"Oh don't sound so jealous," she teased as he kissed her jaw line and then trailed to her neck.

"Almost seventeen years old and still as devious as a little girl caught with her hand in the cookie jar."

"You know," she presented saucily, "my husband will be very angry with me to know I was up all night in passion rather than sleeping, considering I must be up early to great him home."

"I'm sure he will not make a big deal of it."

"Yes, but he has excellent smell not to mention his family will know immediately of the new glow on my face"

Trunks merely smirked as he slipped the silk negligee over the brunettes head.

"Finders keepers," and with this he kissed her full on the mouth, indulging himself with the much missed taste of her sweet kiss.

Throughout the night they did not sleep, they were much more preoccupied in the pleasures of each other.

He caressed her, reminding himself of her every curve and relishing at the new. He listened to her breath as she panted under his touch or spoke his name. he smiled as she could still seem so innocent while performing such a dirty act but then he changed his mind as he saw the tears pour over her reddened cheeks and decided how pure their act truly was. It wasn't simply lust or an act of passion but more so the reunion of two lovers becoming one again.

Later that night, as they lay in each others arms, basking in the afterglow their night, he gazed on ay her bicep where her tattoo sat, adorned by many strands of wire, acknowledging her accomplishments as a high elite, and in the middle was her heritage symbol now transformed into another figure since she had mated and the symbol had also added in her husbands insignia.

His blue eyes traveled upward to the nape of her neck. He kissed the now scared puncture wounds. How he had the sensation to re-bite it, knowing she needed it, but he decided to wait the following night after the homecoming of the troops. And so with this thought he slipped into the most peaceful sleep he had in years with his love wrapped in his arms so perfectly

The young girl yawned as she waited, How much she would love to crawl back to sleep. She was exhausted after her previous night…and as well from her particularly early morning….

Another yawn escaped her mouth as her husbands name was announced and he came to her side and kissed her fondly on the cheek.

"My lady, you seem so tired, what on earth has kept you up from slumber? And must I say what an unmistakable scent you have about you as well as your lovely enhanced complexion"

"My lord, I'm very sorry you don't seem to think this of me every time I come into your presence" she stated with a small bow.

"Oh I assure you, I think much more of you."

He then leaned toward her ear and whispered something only she alone could hear

"Oh my gosh, trunks honestly, this is hardly the time, your completely depraved!" she stated as she swatted him on the arm.

He leaned his forehead to rest on hers as he stroked her upper arm which bore their adjoined symbols.

"But you're like a drug and it's been such a long time, plus your neck…"

"Just wait until the ceremony is over at least." She said with giggle.

"I said would always be my princess."

"And I said I would marry you one day."

And so they were together, awaiting the moment when they would have a few cherished hours in which they lye together, trunks holding tight to his little princess and pan sleeping soundly once again in the loving embrace of the prince who held her heart…

End

A bit more dirty than intended but o well! lol


End file.
